My Funny Valentine
by PeanutQueenC
Summary: It's Valentines Day for Senior Buffy Summers. Willow and Oz are going on a lovely suprise date; Giles and Joyce are going out to dinner; Xander has finally nabbed his long time crush Cordellia; Buffy doesn't think Angel even knows what Valentines Day. But


"It was kind of pinkish with weird ruffle things.it was so scary." Buffy said cringing.  
  
"I know I saw that one too.but did you see the gold one with the polka dot ruffles around the neck?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and scrunched up her nose in disgust. Giles lifted his head out of a book he was reading. "Are these demons?" He asked interested.  
  
"No dresses.. For the Valentines dance." The girls said in chorus. "Oh for heavens sake." Giles said rolling his eyes and continued reading. Xander patted him on the back. "I hate Valentines Day. I mean what's the point. It's just a commercial holiday so people can gorge on chocolate and make out." Xander said. "You don't have a date do you?Loser." Cordellia chimed in. "Yes.well no not really." Xander said "Don't worry, Xander. You can come in here and sort out the card catalog with me." Giles said not even lifting his eyes off the book he was reading. "You see Giles is his Valentine." Willow said smiling. "What are you and Oz doing?" Buffy asked Willow. She was just glowing with happiness since she and Oz had been going out. "He said it's a surprise." Willow said. "Oooo a surprise.. Want me to ask him about it and report back?" Buffy asked. "Nope I really want to be surprised." Willow said. "What about you and Angel?" Buffy's face went blank. "I don't even think he knows what Valentines Day is. There fore I have no plans." "Want to join the loser club in the library.You can be my Valentine?" Xander asked "Sweet Xand, but I think I'll just go to Angel's and hang with him. He doesn't have to do anything special for me.. Any time I'm with him is special enough." Buffy said. Willow smiled. "Gag me with a spoon." Cordellia said making a hacking noise. "So Miss Popular what are you doing on Valentines Day?" Buffy asked. "Daddy's friend from France is coming over and his hunky son is coming with him. I'm planing on making him mine for the night." Cordellia said smirking. She was staring at her perfectly manicured nails. "You are so lying. I can see right through you." Xander said from across the table. "I beg your pardon?" Cordellia asked offended "You have no plans.now who's the loser?" Xander asked laughing. "I bet you I can get a date before you can." Cordellia said. Xander reached his hand across the table for a handshake. "You're on." Xander said. Cordellia shook his hand and got up from her seat. "Well I'm sorry to say I have to leave this dump. I have a teeth cleaning." Cordellia said. "Then afterwards I'm hitting 'The Bronze' I'm gonna nab me a guy before the sun sets." "Not if I get there first." Xander said as she walked out of the library laughing. "Your gonna nab a guy?" Willow asked. He glared at her. "Are you sure you won't go out with me?" Xander asked Buffy. "Sorry Xander." She said shaking her head. "You can still ask Giles..Cordy never said gender or age mattered." Willow said. She was cracking herself up..  
  
"You're a big load of funny. Will." Xander said. He pushed himself out of his seat. "I should hit the road too.. I sense hott girl alert." "No that's just Giles cologne." Willow said slapping her knee. "Again with the not funny." Xander said. "See you guys around." "Bye Xand." Buffy said "Bye." Willow said. He waltzed out of the room leaving the two girls and Giles in the old stuffy library. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Giles cleared his throat and Willow jumped. "Okay I guess it's time for us to go too." Buffy said. "Angel should be waking up soon." "It's almost 6:00." Willow said looking at her Pooh Bear watch. "Very well ladies. Go ahead and have the evening to yourselves." Giles said fully ingrosed in his book still. It was in his lap so the title was concealed. "What are you reading that's so interesting?" Willow asked. "Who cares? If it let's us get a night off let him read it." Buffy said running out of the library. Willow followed. "Wear contacts instead of glasses." Giles read aloud. He lifted the book up to reveal the title of the compelling book, 'Dating For Dummies'. Buffy walked into Angel's apartment. It was small but just the right size for the two of them to just chill. It was cozy yet cold at the same time. She glanced around and didn't see her boyfriend but decided not to go anywhere. She walked over to his bed and there was a note. "Hi Sweetheart, I went out for a little while but I should be back soon. Make yourself at home. Take a nap, you deserve it. Love you, Angel" Buffy smiled before she let out a huge yawn. He was right she was exhausted. Between studying for SAT's with Giles, Slayer duties, Angel and her friends plus clocking in Mom time were wearing her out. Angel's sheets were nicely made but she climbed in them anyway. The smell of her lover surrounded her and before she knew it, she was in a deep sleep, drooling a little on Angel's pillow. Angel walked in the apartment and saw his princess sleeping in his bed. She needed her sleep but he wanted to hug her and hold her and talk to her. Earlier he had been doing some research for her. Angel's Research Willow sat at her computer typing her night away. There was a knock at her glass terrace door. She popped out of her chair and opened the door to find a tall, dark and handsome, Angel. "Hi Willow." Angel said. She motioned for him to come inside. "Angel what's up?" Willow said. She looked down at her pajamas, which had Care Bears on them. "Sorry I'm not dressed to appropriately." "It's not like you were planing on me dropping in." Angel said. "Is there something you need?" Willow asked pulling up a chair for him. "Well." "Is this about Buffy? Is she okay?" Willow asked nervously. "Yes, it's about Buffy but nothings wrong. I wanted to ask you about something." Angel said. "What?" "On Valentines Day (Night) I'm going to surprise her with roses and music and candle light and a night of just love and something else.. But I need some help. I can't get all the stuff during the day because well I can't." Angel said "No problem. But what's that something else?" Willow asked. Angel looked around for a second then he pulled a black box out of his pocket. "OH MY GOD.. Is that what I think it is?" Willow asked "If you're thinking it's a ring then your correct." Angel said. He opened it exposing a beautiful diamond cladaugh ring. "I'm going to ask her to marry me.. I just want to make sure she knows how much I love her." Willow's eyes welled. She was a big softy. "Oh Angel, she'll love it. But she knows how much you love her." "Do you think it's to soon? I mean she is only eighteen years old." Angel said closing the box up. "No she's mature for her age.I think it's perfect." Willow said. "Don't tell her anything.I want it all to be a big surprise." Angel said smiling. "I won't. But she won't suspect a thing. She thinks that you don't even know what Valentines Day is." Willow said. "Did she say something?" Angel asked "She just said how she doesn't care if you know about Valentines Day because any time she spends with you is special enough for her." Willow said acting out what Buffy had said in the Library. "She's such a sweetheart.." Angel said smiling. "She's going to have a Valentines Day she'll never forget." "Let me know what you need me to do and I'll do it." Willow said. "I just need you to get some flowers, roses if it's possible." Angel said. "I'll try but they might be all out." Willow said. "What ever you can get is fine." Angel said. "I trust your judgment.Did Giles give you guys the night off?" "Yeah, Buf's probably over at your place as we speak." Willow said. Angel got up quickly. "Thanks Willow." He leaned over and kissed her blushing cheek. "We'll talk later." "Bye Angel." She said as he disappeared off the terrace. "Willow.Who are you talking to?" Willow's Mom called from the hallway. "Just myself, Mom." "Willow sweetie you need some sleep." Her mom called shaking her head as she walked down the stairs. Apartment Angel sat down softly on the side of his bed, which was pushed up against the wall. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. Buffy stirred awake. "Angel.. What are you doing here?" She asked sitting up. "This is my house." He said smiling as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry, had to get accustomed to where I am." Buffy said. She leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Where were you?" "Out." "Doing?" "You know getting blood from the butcher. All that fun stuff I know you would have loved to come along for." Angel said. Buffy stuck her tongue out. "How was your day?" "School.The usual boring stuff." Buffy said. Angel nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" Angel asked. "Not what you're going to have. But I am a little hungry." Buffy said as her stomach rumbled. "See?" "I got you some Chinese food while I was out." Angel said. Buffy suddenly smelled fried rice and Lo Main wafting through the air from his kitchen. "My favorite." "You see, I know my girl." Angel said kissing her on the lips for a few seconds. Buffy climbed off his bed and walked into the kitchen and took a seat where her food was. "How did you know I was going to be here? You left a note and all." Buffy asked before she stuffed a big bite of rice into her mouth. "Like I said I know my girl." Angel said winking. "Did you sleep okay?" "Like a baby..I sleep really well when I stay in your bed." "Your welcome to stay anytime you want." "I might take you up on that tonight. Mom wanted the house to herself tonight for some odd reason." Buffy said "Date?" Angel asked "Come on, Joyce Summers on a date?" Buffy said laughing. "Giles wanted you to have the night off..Connect the dots honey." Angel said. "Mom and Giles NO.Never that is so gross." Buffy said. "You think?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "What are your plans for the week?" Angel asked taking a swig of his warmed pig's blood. "Nothing much.Slaying, School, Mom." "What about Friday night?" "What about it?" Buffy asked "Are you doing something?" "No..maybe go to 'The Bronze'. There might be some cool Bronzey action going on." "I'll just be hanging around here..so you can stop by to keep me from boring myself to death." Angel said "Will do." Buffy said finishing off her food. "This was really good." "I'm glad." Angel said. He took her plate away and put it in the sink. "Angel..I'm hoping you don't want to do anything tonight?" Buffy asked. "I'm kind of tired." "What do you mean do something?" Angel asked. "Go out." "No I just wanted to hang around here myself. I was awake all day." Angel said. "Plus I have school tomorrow so I need some sleep." Buffy said. Angel nodded. ":Can we watch a movie or something? Or do you just want to sleep?" He asked "Movie is cool." Buffy said "Good because I rented one." Angel said "Boy are you racking up major boyfriend points or what." Buffy said smiling. "That depends on if you like the movie I got." Angel said. He pulled out the movie from a bag. "Just Married..ANGEL! We were going to see that at the movies but then I was sick. I waited so long for this to come out on video.Now you've really out done yourself." Buffy said. She was beaming. She gave him a big bear hug. "I know you were.I went in the place to get a movie and that just jumped out at me." Angel said "You thought she was hott.You thought Britnay Murphy was gorgeous so you wanted it." Buffy said grinning as Angel put the movie in the VCR at the end of his bed. "The guy actually did.He was very good looking." Angel said. Buffy climbed into his bed. Angel climbed up and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "New shampoo?" He asked "Herbal Essences." She said laughing. "Do you go all crazy like the girl in the comercial when you put it on?" Angel asked. "Oh yea it makes me feel like a natural woman." Buffy said kissing his arm. "I hate previews.their always to long." Buffy pouted. "Aw..is Buffy bored?" Angel asked. She leaned in and nuzzled his nose against hers and kissed him. "Now I'm not." "The movie's starting." Angel said a little out of breath. She kissed him sweetly again on the lips and turned to watch her movie. "Buffy..." "I've waited a long time to watch this movie." Buffy said snuggling into his arms. "I know you have." Angel said kissing her shoulder. The Bronze "Hi Beth, remember me Xander Harris from 6th grade. I stuck a bead up my nose to impress you?" Xander asked trying to act suave and cool with a drink in his hand.water. "No sorry, Daniel did you say it was?" Beth a medium sized brunette said to Xander. "No, it's Xander." "Sorry I have to go over there and be away." Beth said walking quickly from Xander. "So is this your 30th try?" Cordellia asked waltzing up to him. She looked perfect in her light blue dress and she had an overload of iresistable perfume. "3rd Oh Ice Princess.It doesn't look like your having any better luck." Xander said. "None of these guys are my type." Cordellia said sticking her nose in the air. Xander laughed. "What do you think is so funny Alexander LaVelle Harris?" "You know my full name?" Xander asked surprised "I have gone to school with you since we were in Kindergarden. I have picked up some things along the way." Cordellia said. "..I never picked up your middle name." He said "Bella." She said. "As in beautiful." "It fits you perfectly." Xander said. "I didn't say that." "Thank you Xander. Your not to bad looking yourself." She said the ice was starting to melt. Xander moved a little closer to her. "Why thank you." Xander said taking a bow. He moved even closer to her. "So.You don't have a date for Friday night?" Xander asked. She shook her head, making her long brown tresses wave. "Do you want to you know..Do something with me?" "As in a date?" Cordy asked. "I guess." Xander said shrugging. "Sure.I hate to say I'd love to." She said smiling. He leaned in and kissed her before she could protest. "Ha.I WON!" Xander said doing a little dance. "Why you weasel!" Cordellia shrieked. "Now you've ruined my reputation too?" "I'm just kidding Cord.I would love to have you as a Valentine." Xander said. He had sad puppy dog eyes. "Besides I don't think anyone saw." "Okay.I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said kissing him on the cheek. Then she grabbed her purse and left 'The Bronze'. Xander smiled and nodded. He finally got his crush to go on a date with him. "YES! Cha-ching." He said doing the motion. "Looks like your scored." Anya said walking up behind him. "Well.if it isn't Ms. Demon herself." "In the flesh un-fortunatley." She said cringing. "I hate flesh.I hate being a stupid insolent teenager." "I'm sorry." Xander said. "When you screw up with her I'll be here to cast vengance, once I get my necklace back." Anya said through clenched teeth. "Me.Screw up with her? The only screwing will.." Xander said smiling. "Ew..bad, bad image." Anya said cut him off shivering. "I'm gonna go hit the sack.See you around in school." Xander said scurrying away. "Yeah.School WHOO HOO." Anya said rolling her eyes. Angel's Apartment Angel turned off the TV. Buffy had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie. He turned his side table light off and snuggled down into his sheets. He held Buffy close to him and felt her warmth against him. Buffy sighed. "Buffy..?" Angel asked quietly. She didn't answer because she was in a deep sleep. "Goodnight honey." He said. He kissed the top of her head. "Wake me up in the morning." She said drowsliy. "I will." Angel said. For decades Angel used to fall asleep to his brain running on over drive. He would recall all the evil he had caused on the earth. But now Buffy made him feel safe and he would sleep like a log with her near him. Morning Buffy woke up on her own in the morning. She looked at her watch and school was to start in an hour. She had time to run home and change and take a shower. Angel rolled over and smiled at her. "You leaving?" He asked. "Yeah.I have to get new clothes and shower. I don't want to go to school all stinky." Buffy said wrinkling her nose. "You don't stink baby." Angel said smiling. "Thanks but I need to leave." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Is that all? I get a kiss on the cheek?" Angel asked. "Come patrolling with me tonight and you'll get more then that." She said. "How could I refuse that?" Angel asked. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Will I get more then that?" "We'll see." She said winking. "Have a good day at school." He said. She finished tying her shoe. "Oh I will.not." He stayed in bed while she exited the apartment. She walked home quickly, afraid of what she would find of her mom's 'date'. Buffy walked in the door slowly, looking around. There was nothing particularly out of place. She tip toed up the stairs. Her mom emerged from the bathroom as Buffy came to the top step. "Buffy..Good Morning honey. Did you stay with Angel last night?" Joyce asked. "Yes." "Did you um.do that thing we've talked about?" Joyce asked. "No Mom..Did you?" Buffy asked "I just had a quiet night at home." Joyce said. "With Giles?" Buffy asked "He told you?" Joyce asked angrily Buffy just laughed as she went into the bathroom. "It's so obvious Mom." "Is not." Joyce said through the door. "OKAY what every you say." Buffy said. She turned on the shower and climbed in to wash away her sleep and prepare her for a new day. She got dressed and ran down the stairs. "Do you want any breakfast?" Joyce sked before she walked out the door. "Senior breakfast at school." Buffy said. "Love you." She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Have a good day." "You too." Buffy said walking out the door and jogging down the street towards hell, her pet name for Sunnydale High School. "GILES!" Buffy yelled into the library. Giles book flew out of his arms."Good heavens what's wrong?" Giles exclaimed. "You went on a date with my mom? You are so gross." Buffy said. "Is that all?" Giles said. "I thought someone had died." "No not today anyways." Buffy said sitting down in a chair. "Nothing happened it was just a nice night between two responsible adults." "You did the nasty." Buffy said shuddering. "I beg your pardon..For your information it was a date about you." Giles said "I'm touched really." Buffy said. "Actually Giles this is good for you two.I won't feel bad about leaving you guys on Valentines Day." "Who said we were doing something on Valentines Day?" "Mom did." Buffy lied "She did.Well indeed we are going out to take in dinner and a show." Giles said. "You guys'll have a great time." Buffy said "So you and Angel have plans?" "Well.not exactly plans.like I said yesterday I don't think he knows what the day is." Buffy said "But wasn't he like around when it was invented?" Xander asked walking in. "I don't know." Buffy said. "So did you find a date last night or did Cordy?" "We both did." "Oh, who is the lucky woman.it is a woman isn't?" Buffy asked "Prepare to be shocked." Xander said. "Okay..prepared." "Cordellia and I are spending Valentines Day together." "WHAT?!" Buffy asked her eyes wide. " Oh dear lord let's get her head checked then." Giles said. "Why can't you guys be happy for me? I mean I was happy for you with dead boy." Xander said offended. "I'm sorry Xander.That's great. I just feel bad for you in a way. Your going to get your ears talked off." Buffy said "Whose getting their ears chopped off?" Willow asked entering the double doors. "Xander's going to get his ears talked off by Cordellia on their DATE Friday night." Buffy said. Willow stopped in her tracks. "Date?" Willow asked. She was stunned. "Yes, date why is this such a surprise to you guys. It's not like Giles going on a date.Now that would be reason to go 'Say What?" Xander said "He is going on a date with my mom." Buffy said laughing. "Say what?" Xander shrieked. "Well this is good. We all have plans for Valentines Day.As opposed to last year when we all sat around here researching." Willow said. "We've come a long way." Xander said. "Except Buffy.Buffy has no plans...Well not specific Valentines plans." Buffy said pouting. "I thought you said anytime with him was special enough for you." Xander said sharply. "It is but you know a girl secretly wishes for a man to come sweep her off her feet." Buffy said. "Yeah." Willow said dreamily. The bell rang for their first class. "Gotta go to class." Buffy said getting up. Everyone looked at her. "What? I can go to class if I want to." "I know you can. But you haven't really gone for about a week now." Willow said. "Well.I have to start somewhere don't I." Buffy said smiling. "Come on girls let's blow this clam bake." Xander said holding the door for them. Cordellia walked by him and concealed a smile. "Hello girls..Dirt bag." She said directed towards Xander. "We know Cordellia.He told us about Friday." Willow said. "Shhh!.Don't say it to loud." Cordellia said looking around her nervously.  
  
Buffy and Willow looked at her strangely before continuing their walk to World History. "Cordellia you don't have to go with me if it will be that much of a threat to your popularity." Xander said hurt. He began to walk after his best friends. "No, Xander. I really don't care about that. I would love to go with you. I told you that." Cordellia said. "Are you sure?" "Positive.Does this face look like a face of a liar?" Cordellia said beaming her pearly whites. "No.You look like an angel." Xander said. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she walked the other direction. "Thanks." He squeeked out. Cordellia waved over her shoulder. "At least I did one good deed for the day." She said to herself. Xander floated to History. GILES IN THE LIBRARY "Hello Joyce." Giles said into the phone reciever. "Rupert." Joyce said There was an awkward silence. "Why did you tell her?" They said in chorus. "Why did I?" They said again. "You first."Giles said. "She told me that you told her we had a date last night." Joyce said. "She told me that you told her we have a date on Valentines Day." Giles said. "I did not." Joyce said "She is a smart girl maybe she figured it out herself." Giles said. "I guess it's okay she knows..I hate keeping things from her." "I know it is best. It was unfair of us to hide it from her." Giles said. "I had fun last night." Joyce said "As did I." "I have to head to the gallery but we'll talk later." Joyce said "No need to tell her we figured out what she did." Giles said "Right.No need." Joyce said. "We should thank her. She's the reason we met." "That is true." Giles said smiling. "Goodbye Rupert." "Goodbye then." He hung up. History Class Willow took her seat next to Buffy. Oz walked in and sat behind her. "Hey." He said in his cool way. "Hi Oz..How are you?" Willow asked "Good now that I saw you." Oz said Willow smiled. "Does that mean you weren't good before you saw me?" "I had a hard morning.Alarm didn't go off..Hot water heater broke." Oz said. "The usual?" Buffy asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry." Willow said. Oz smiled at her. "Okay class please take a seat and take out your notebooks." Mr.Owens said getting up from his desk. "There goes the 'feeling good'." Oz said. Xander snuck into the classroom. "Mr.Harris..Late again?" "Sorry Mr. Owens." "What's your excuse this time?" "I was being eaten alive by giant worm creatures." Xander said taking his seat. "You used that one last week." Willow whispered to him. "Anyway.Because the most romantic day of the year is looming toward us, I figured we would study.The Rennisance." He said with a huge smile on his face. The class groaned. The rest of the day went like this. Every class just as boring as the next. Angel's Apartment There was a knock on Angel's door. "One sec." He said from his kitchen. "It's me."Buffy cooed through the door. "Come on in sweetheart." Angel said. She walked in the door and went to the kitchen. "You ready to go patrolling?" Buffy asked. "The best date in the world." "Yeah." Angel said. "How was your day?" "Boring.Yours?" "Same." "Wow aren't we a bunch of live wires." Buffy said rolling her eyes. Angel got up and held her in his arms. She leaned in and gave him a big kiss. "You told me, I'd get more tonight." "Maybe after patrolling you'll get even more then that." Buffy said. He raised his eyebrows. "No not that much." "That's fine.Just being with you is good enough for me." Angel said. "You always have the perfect things to say." She said smiling. "I had sometime today to practice." He said. She laughed. "Come on big guy let's go kick some demon ass." She said. "Sounds like fun." Buffy and Angel walked in the dark cemetary looking around for demons lurking in the shadows. "Can we split up for a second?" Buffy asked. "Yeah sure I'll go this way..Meet you in a few." Angel said turning to the left. Buffy continued in the direction she was facing. It was dark and becoming a bit chilly. She pulled her sweatshirt off her waist and put it on. "Slayer." A deep husky voice came from behind them. Buffy turned around and rolled her eyes. "Oooo look it's Spike.What are you gonna do walk behind me to death?" Buffy asked. "If I didn't have this chip.I would so." "What make moon eyes at me? I'm so scared." Buffy said. "You should be.When I get this thing out. You're the first one I'm coming after." Spike said growling. "Oh by the way there's a big nasty vampire behind you." "I know." She said. She whipped around stake in hand. "Whoa.." Angel exclaimed holding his hand out. "Sorry honey." Buffy said embaressed "Bloody hell I thought you were gonna do it." Spike said snapping his finger. "Slayer reflexes." She said. "William." Angel said acknolwging Spike with a nod. "It's Spike thank you very much." Spike said.  
  
"So you just popped out of no where to talk?" Buffy asked. "No sweet thing." Spike said "What then? I'm getting bored." Buffy said tapping her foot on the ground. "I've got me mate back." Spike said "Ooo Spike has friends, and I'm supposed to care why?" She asked annoyed. "This is Drusilla pet.Back to reek some fun Valentines Day fun on old Sunny- D." Spike said. "Valentines Day huh? How sweet of her." Angel said. Buffy looked at him for a second. He actually knew what Valentines Day was? And he didn't mention anything to her? "What's wrong Slayer? Looks like you spaced out there for a second." Spike said. "What is that not a loud?" Buffy asked. "I can see this conversation is going no where. I just wanted to warn you.So consider yourself warned." Spike said and disapeared into the shadows. "Did you find anything else besides captain peroxide?" Angel asked. "No..You?" Buffy asked. "No. It's kind of dead out here tonight.No pun intended." Angel said. "You hungry?" "A little..I mean other then school food I haven't had a bite to eat all day." Buffy said. "Mmmm sounds delicious.Want to head to 'The Bronze' they have good Buffalo Wings, I know you like." Angel said. "Okay..But what about you?" She asked "I'll wait until I get home." He said shrugging. "Sorry about the almost killing you deal." Buffy said curling her lip down. "No problem." Angel said. "That was a good move." "It was pretty good huh?" She said smiling. Angel moved in closer and hugged her close to him. "Your nice and warm." Angel said. She was silent and just hugged him back. "Are you okay?" "Yeah.I was just thinking about something." Buffy said sighing. "Big something or little something?" Angel pried. "I don't know, big something I guess." "Spill the beans kid." Angel said looking into her eyes. "How come you know we haven't um..well.." She stumbled for words. "What.Had Sex?" Angel asked like it was no big deal. "Yeah I guess that's what I'm leaning towards." Buffy said. "We did." Angel said "Then you turned all evil and I had to kill you. It ended badly. But now you have a permenant soul and we haven't done it." Buffy said. "I mean is there something wrong with us?" "I just want to wait for the perfect time." Angel said looking into her eyes."Because I love you so much." He said squeezing her tighter. "Are you sure? I mean isn't that what the girl is suposed to say?" Buffy asked. "What can I say...I'm a softy." Angel said smiling. "I was just wondering about it....I want the time to be right too." She said placing her lips on his. "Your my big teddy bear....I love you." He smiled. "Ready to head to 'The Bronze'?" Angel asked. "If you are." She said. They made their way to the only hot spot in this one Starbucks town. Willow waved to them from their usual table. "Hey guys....We thought you were on patrol." Willow said "We were but it was kind of un-eventful." Buffy said. "Too bad." Willow said. "Want something to drink?" "Sure...Coke." Buffy said. "Can you get some Buffalo wings too while your up?" "I'll do it you ladies stay put." Angel said. He went over to the counter. "He's a great catch...He's so good to you." Willow said. "Where's your macho man?" Buffy asked. "Up there..." Willow said waving to the red head playing guitar. Oz winked at her. "Hey Chicas." Xander said side stepping over from the dance floor. "Hey" Willow asked "Can I join the conversation or is this girl talk? I mean we really need more guys in 'The Scoobie Gang'. Angel's only here part time." Xander said. "No, no girl talk just normal talk." Buffy said. "Did someone die? Or is the end of the world coming?" Xander asked taking a seat next to Willow. "Nope." "That's normal talk for us." Xander said. Willow and Buffy laughed. "Buffy what color lipstick goes with my complexion?" Willow asked. "I would say a frosty cherry maybe...Something Maybelline. What about me?" Buffy asked. Xander sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm not a good judge of that. Your eyes are beautiful so a light eyeshadow would make them stand out." Willow said. "Same with you. You have gorgeous eyes. But I think you should wear make-up that makes them stand out better. I'm not saying go all out slutty but just maybe eye liner." Buffy said. Xander sighed again and perked up as Angel came back with the food. "DEAD BOY!" Xander exclaimed. "My favorite guy how's it going?" "Girl talk again?" Angel asked "Yep." Xander said rolling his eyes. "We just did it to annoy you Xandman." Buffy said. "Gee thanks." Xander said."You guys haven't seen Cordellia have you? Not that I'm looking for her. I was just wondering so I could...Stay away from her of course." "Oh sure." Willow said winking at him. "And no she hasn't graced us with her presence yet." "No Buffalo Wings?" Buffy asked Angel. "Sorry...They were in high demand." Angel said. "Nacho?" "Sure." She said. He placed one in her mouth. "T..crunch...hanks....crunch." He kisssed her sweetly on the nose. "Your very welcome my dear." Willow elbowed Xander "Aren't they so sweet. It makes me happy their okay again." She whispered. "They were sick?" He asked confused. "No remember when he was disposed for awhile....I'm glad they worked things out." Willow said. "I like to see her happy for once." Xander said. "Even if it is with Dead Boy..And scary enough I am kind of starting to like him." "It's about time." Willow said. Angel and Buffy were just lost in each others eyes. "Do you want to dance?" Angel asked. "Sure." She replied smiling. Angel stood up and led her out on the small dance floor. Willow and Xander looked on. Oz saw his two friends down there and told his band to play a slow song. "Oh I forgot to tell you." Buffy said smiling. "What?" Angel asked. "Mom said it would be okay for me to room with you when I go to college." Buffy said. "That's good news." Angel said. "Won't Willow be disapointed? She wanted to stay with you." "No, I think she wants to stay with Oz." Buffy said. "Do I have to make my house more girly?" Angel asked. Buffy shook her head and kissed him. "No. I'm not really a girly fru fru type of person." "I can't believe Joyce let you live with me." Angel said "It took some arm twisting." Buffy said. Angel lifted his eyebrows. "Not really." "Okay well when a Slayer says she did some arm twisting you don't actually know if she did or not." He said laughing. The song ended and Angel began to pull away. "Don't.Just hold me." Buffy pleaded. "Forever my love." Angel said. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her close to him and felt her heart beat against his body. Oz stuck in a CD and his band broke apart into the crowd. He went over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You were great." Willow said. "We were okay.I was a little flat." Oz said. "Hey if it's any concelation we couldn't tell." Xander said. Willow yawned and looked at her watch. "Tired Willster?" "Yeah I pulled an almost all nighter last night." Willow said. "I'll take you home." Oz said. "Thanks." Willow got up. She waved to Buffy and Angel. Then Oz and Willow left the building leaving the Zeppo alone at the table with his soda. "It's almost midnight." Angel said. "I should get home.Mom will be waiting up and I don't want her to stay up really late." Buffy said. "Want me to walk you home?" Angel asked. "I'd love that." Buffy said. They walked off the dance floor. Xander followed them out into the darkness. "See you guys later." "Bye Xander." Buffy and Angel said. They walked the opposite direction then him. Buffy stopped at her front steps. She was standing two stairs above Angel. He put his arms around her waist, she leaned down and gave him a heartfelt goodnight kiss. "Sleep well." Angel said smiling slightly from the kiss. "Goodnight.I love you." She said. Buffy opened the door and blew him a kiss and left him on the front step. She was so beautiful he couldn't believe it. Angel put his hand in his pocket and felt the velvet box that held her engagement ring. He smiled as he walked back to his apartment as if he were walking on cloud nine. In a few days the beautiful woman of his dreams would be his fiancee. The days leading up to Valentines Day seemed to fly by. Buffy had patrolling and slaying, Angel hung out at home during the day and spent every waking moment of the night with his girl. Willow and Oz had movie dates at her house. Xander sulked around, looking forward to Friday when his major crush since kindergarden would be accompanying him on a date. Valentines Day Night "Are you all set, Angel?" Willow asked into her reciver. She was all dolled up for her surprise evening with Oz. "Yes, thank you for all your help." Angel said sweetly. "Your very welcome..I love to see her happy." Willow said. "I'll take pictures."Angel said. Willow looked at her watch and smiled. "Angel, I have to hit the road." Willow said. "Have fun with Oz tonight.You deserve it." Angel said "Thanks you have a good night too." Willow said hanging up the phone.  
[pic] 


End file.
